


The Halloween Hookup

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, M/M, Party, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung had a hot, sexy hookup with Lucas in a Chewbacca costume during a Halloween party. The next day, Ten told him that Lucas never made it to the party, then who the hell was the person in a Chewbacca costume with the most beautiful dick he had ever seen?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 28
Kudos: 449





	The Halloween Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> three words: random, indulgent, dojae. That's it LMAO

“Oh yeah, very original.” Ten made a face when he saw Doyoung’s choice of costume. “Playboy bunny? Really?”

“You invited me to this god damn party just two days ago!” Doyoung pulled his coat over his costume, adjusting the bunny ears on his head. “I didn’t have time to order or make another costume, so I could only use my old high school costume.”

“You went as a Playboy bunny in high school?” Ten stared at him in shock, combing the frills out of his Alice in Wonderland wig. “Really?”

“I was very into Mean Girls.” Doyoung sighed. “Rachel McAdams was my queen. What’s in this?” He asked, picking up a coffee cup.

“There’s some tea left over from Taeil’s Coffee that I ordered earlier. You should finish it, might help you calm your virgin anxiety.”

“I do not have anxiety and I am in no way a virgin.” Doyoung said, but he finished the tea anyways.

“Pull the coat apart, let me see how much of a slut you are.” Ten said. Doyoung lifted one edge of his coat to show off a leg in black tights and white boots. “You should change those tights to sheer, or do you prefer mesh?”

“Whatever gets me laid tonight.” Doyoung sighed as Ten got up to find a pair of spare tights. “You said Lucas would be at the party right?”

“Yes. I had to beg him.” Ten threw him a pair of sheer tights. “Poor boy has just been wallowing in tears since he broke up with Jungwoo and I figured the party would be a good distraction.”

“What is he like?”

“Oh you are going to love him. He’s tall, handsome, body like Chris Hemsworth and dick like Jason Derulo, and I mean long and thick in this case.”

“Sounds nice.” Doyoung grinned. “How do you know how his dick looks like?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Ten made a face as he adjusted his skirt. “Just be glad that I do.”

“And what is he dressed as?”

“Chewbacca.” Ten said. “You can’t miss him. Anyone that looks like a furry gorilla with a fake gun in his hand.”

“Okay, and he knows he is supposed to hook up with me?”

“Yeah, yeah I told him about you.” Ten hurried them both down the stairs. “He’ll find you. I told him to look for the bunny in the cheap costume.”

“Hey!” Doyoung protested.

“It’s Halloween Doyoung,” Ten laughed as he grabbed his hand. “It’s the one day of the year we get to dress like a slut and not get called out for it.”

“Well you don’t look very slutty tonight.” Doyoung said as they left the house and he eyed Ten’s Alice in Wonderland costume.

“Shhh, I’ve got a set of condoms and a pair of handcuffs under this skirt.” Ten winked. “Let’s go Doie.”

*********************************

Doyoung has a pretty high standard for parties (mainly because he hates them) so considering he stayed past the pizza dinner and the first round of shots without begging to go home, that meant the party was pretty good. It probably has something to do with the fact that Doyoung still can’t find Lucas in his Chewie costume.

“Ten!!” Doyoung went around looking for Ten in a sea of Marvel superheroes, anime characters and Hogwarts kids but Ten was nowhere to be found. “Taeyong!” he grabbed his other best friend’s arm. “Have you seen Ten?”

“Oh, I think the Big Bad Wolf got him.” Taeyong adjusted his Shoto Todoroki costume belt. “I saw him picked up and hauled upstairs.”

“Shouldn’t we go save him?”

“Why? Alice is about to be dicked down.” Taeyong grinned. “If I were you I would stay away.”

“Oh god.” Doyoung shuddered at the thought. “I was doing very well without that image thank you very much.”

“What about you? Why haven’t you been picked up by anyone else yet?” Taeyong eyed his sexy Playboy costume. “How is your chest holding up?”

“There’s nothing in it, that’s why it keeps slipping. I should have used padding.” Doyoung pulled the hemline of his top and sighed. “Have you seen anyone in a Chewbacca costume?”

“I think I saw someone like that roaming around the back of the house, but I couldn’t tell if that was Chewie or Godzilla.” The party DJ switched the beat of the song and Taeyong cheered excitedly. “OOOOO THIS IS MY JAM! Let’s go Doyoung!”

“But I…” Doyoung was weak to hold Taeyong back as he felt himself being dragged onto the dance floor.

“Come on, just have fun.” Taeyong winked as he started dancing. “If it’s meant to be, your date will show up.”

“You’re right,” Doyoung snapped his fingers. “And I am the sexiest bunny in this room, so if he wants me, he’ll find me.” He started dancing and twirling away with Taeyong and the rest of the party guests, completely forgetting about his date.

Someone passed him some shots and he downed them easily, quickly feeling the buzz and heat of alcohol in his veins. He kept on dancing, reaching for Taeyong’s hand only to realize he wasn’t there anymore. Whatever, he was having too good a time to realize anyways. He bumped into a girl dressed as Billie Eilish and they started dancing together and then he fell back somehow and felt a hairy chest against the back of his neck.

“Oh!” Doyoung turned around in surprise to find a tall Chewbacca behind him, waving shyly. “I have been waiting for you!” He grabbed Chewie’s hand. “Let’s dance!”

Chewie was moving slowly, trying to follow Doyoung’s tempo. “Where have you been? You should have been here hours ago.” Doyoung asked. Chewie shook his head.

“Oh okay, you can’t talk. It’s fine, let’s just dance.” Doyoung smiled, grabbing Chewie’s hand to place on his waist. Chewie gripped it a little, just to see if Doyoung was okay with it. Doyoung grinned and placed his hands and Chewie’s shoulders. “Show me your moves Chewie, come on!”

Doyoung and Chewie started dancing excitedly. Chewie twirled Doyoung on the dance floor and Doyoung screamed in excitement. Damn if Ten had told Doyoung earlier that Lucas was such a great dancer, he would have taken him up on his blind date offer weeks ago. It was hard to gauge what Lucas looked like that costume but who cares? Doyoung was having too much fun to care.

The DJ started playing Sexyback and the partygoers roared in excitement. Doyoung was drunk on adrenaline, dancing and doing the body wave like he was born to do it. Billie Eilish grabbed his hand out of nowhere and started twerking on the dance floor. Doyoung cheered and tried to follow her, moving his bunny tail in the air.

“I…oh….” Doyoung stepped back into Chewie’s arms, his back flushed against his hairy chest and his butt sitting right on top of a rather hard object, and it wasn’t his bunny tail. He grinded experimentally and Chewie let out a soft moan, pushing back in response.

“Damn Chewie,” Doyoung smirked. “Looks like someone has a really big rifle in his pants.” Doyoung let himself grind on Chewie while he gripped his slim waist. Anyone would have been horrified to see such an obscene dance move on the dance floor but hey, everyone else in question was too drunk to care.

Chewie pushed Doyoung away to reach for his hand. “Woah wait…” Chewie pulled the two of them a small bathroom on the ground floor. He closed the door and Doyoung started reaching for him. “Finally, let’s see who you are.”

Doyoung felt like he won the jackpot when the most handsome face he had ever seen revealed itself under the sweaty mask. Even in the dim lights, Chewie’s fair skin, deep dimples and red lips made him stand out like an angel. Doyoung’s heart pounded in his chest, unable to hide his excitement or his growing erection.

“Now let’s see your rifle.” Doyoung reached for his waistline. Chewie guided his hand to the hemline of his long, furry pants and Doyoung snuck a hand in. His jaw dropped when he felt something really long and thick indeed.

“This isn’t my fault.” Chewie panted, forehead drenched in sweat. “You did this to me.”

“Good, it’s my job, or else Hugh Hefner would throw me out of the mansion.” Doyoung got down on his knees and pulled the pants down further. Electricity went down his spine and to his crotch when a hard, beautiful cock revealed itself, stiff to attention and leaking with precome. It had been a _long time_ since he had sucked a wonderful, glorious dick and Doyoung’s mouth almost watered at the sight.

“Are you impressed?” Now it was Chewie’s turn to smirk.

“Very.” Doyoung thanked the high heavens and Ten for making this happen, and also his semi awkward twerking that was somehow able to turn someone on. He licked his lips and started taking in the head, adjusting himself to slowly fit the size. Doyoung has always prided himself in giving pretty good head but even he had to admit that getting used to this size was a challenge. He removed his bunny headband to let Chewie’s long fingers run through his hair and slowly guide him on the pace.

“That’s it…” Chewie moaned. “Feels so good…”

Doyoung closed his eyes and hollowed his cheeks, his chest swelling with pride when he felt Chewie tighten his grip in his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, letting this dick hit the back of his throat. He could feel the stranger’s dick pulsing in his mouth, and he looked up at him through his fake eyelashes, hands placed obediently on his thighs as Chewie started thrusting even faster in his mouth.

“Fuck your mouth is so good bunny.” Chewie tipped his head back and moaned. “Shit I’m going to come.”

“Do it in me.” Doyoung begged. He couldn’t stand it any longer. “Please.”

Chewie lifted him off his knees and took off his furry top. He was wearing a plain shirt inside with a pocket that was drenched in sweat. He took out the condom from the pocket while Doyoung grabbed the hem of his shirt that was sticking to his chest. “You look so sweaty, let’s get this off you.”

As if Chewie couldn’t be anymore perfect, not only was he gifted with a huge cock, he really did the body of Chris Hemsworth and more. Doyoung ran a hand down his chiseled abs as he kissed him hotly. Chewie turned them around so that he could press him against the bathroom wall. Doyoung felt his legs turn into the rubber from the kiss, his hot tongue mashing with his and the outline of his cock pressing against his belly through his costume material. He made a mental note to buy Ten a gift basket later.

“You’re the sexiest bunny I have ever seen.” Chewie said, trailing kisses down his neck. “God you are beautiful.” He gripped Doyoung’s small waist with his right hand and trailed the left behind to grab his ass and squeeze it playfully.

“Please, please fuck me.” Doyoung panted. “Oh god, oh god please…”

“Patience bunny,” Chewie grinned, tearing the condom packet with his teeth. “Didn’t Hugh Hefner teach you anything?”

“No,” Doyoung moaned. “Teach me Chewie.”

“Oh I’ll teach you alright.” Doyoung gasped when he felt his tights being pulled down along with his tight underwear. He felt a tight slap across his ass and he moaned shamefully. This stranger in a glorified gorilla costume was too good at this. “Legs around my waist.” He ordered.

Doyoung wrapped his arms around him for support as he wrapped his legs around him. Strong arms hoisted him up and placed him on the edge of the sink, holding his legs up in the air. Doyoung tipped his head back, mouth hung open as he felt two fingers nudging his entrance.

“Oh fuck…” Doyoung gripped the sink for dear life as he felt the two fingers drive in and out of him, slowly spreading him open. “Harder… faster…”

“Bet no one ever did taught you this well huh?” Doyoung could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, so ready.” Doyoung whined. “Please, please give it to me.” His words died on his tongue as he felt the fingers withdraw and replaced by a much larger, harder object nudging his entrance. He could almost see stars as his partner’s cock slowly moved inside him, prying him further open and filling his insides. No words could describe the intense pain and pleasure this was giving him, and all he wanted was more.

“Oh god,” Doyoung panted. “Fuck…”

“So tight.” He breathed, stroking the back of Doyoung’s thighs to hold him open. “You feel so good around me.”

“Stop talking and start fucking.” Doyoung kissed him as Chewie’s hips started moving. Doyoung kicked his left leg out more to feel even more of him and he accidentally hit the tap with his elbow. His eyes were just about to roll into the back of his head when he felt the sink give way and Chewie’s strong arms around him.

Doyoung screamed as he and Chewie fell on the floor and the sink crashed onto the floor. Water started spraying everywhere as Chewie grabbed his costume and threw it over Doyoung. “Let’s get out of here!!” he sputtered, water filling up the bathroom at horrifying speed.

The two of them forced the door opened and a rush of water leaked out of the bathroom and into the living room where the party was held. People started screaming and the DJ paused the music while Johnny the host and a bunch of his friends rushed into the bathroom to stop the torrential flood. Doyoung was soaking wet and partially naked with the first half of Chewie’s costumes around his lower half.

“Doyoung!!” Taeyong grabbed a towel from a shelf and wrapped it around his shaking friend. “Are you okay?”

“Lucas…” Doyoung stammered, the chill air making his whole-body keel forward. “Where is he?”

“Where’s who?”

“Chewie…” Doyoung stuttered. “Is he…”

The sound of people screaming, running around and water splashing around drowned his question. Taeyong insisted that he dry up and head home to take a warm shower. Doyoung scanned the crowd to find his partner but he could no longer see him. Lucas had disappeared. He felt a lump in his throat as Taeyong made him drop the furry costume in his hand and arranged a taxi to send him home.

*********************************

“Some best friends you two are!!!” Doyoung threw a mini tantrum as he stormed into Ten and Taeyong’s shared apartment the next morning. “Where did you two disappear to?”

“We stayed behind to help Johnny clean his ground floor after your toilet accident.” Ten yawned. “Look at my hands, they are peeling. My knees are all bruised.”

“Oh please, your knees are bruised from all the rubbing on the carpet while you’re sucking Kun’s dick.” Doyoung made a face.

“You broke a sink!!”

“I did not break it! It was an accident!” Doyoung sighed. “I have had sex on a lot of sinks and that was the first time that has ever happened to me okay?”

“I feel so bad for Johnny.” Taeyong sighed. “We left him with so much work to do still. Maybe I should make breakfast for him.”

“Maybe you should propose to him as well.” Ten teased and Taeyong kicked his behind playfully.

“Do you have Lucas’s number?” Doyoung asked Ten. “I want to ask him if he is alright after last night.”

“Oh, so you met him?” Ten asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Yeah of course I met him.”

“When? Because he didn’t show up at the party.”

“What?” Taeyong stared at Ten while Doyoung’s eyes widened in horror. “What did you say?”

“Ten, Halloween is over. You can stop spooking us out.” Doyoung gripped his arm.

“No, I’m serious. He got back together with Jungwoo and he skipped the party.” Ten pulled out his phone and showed them his last conversation with Lucas. “That’s him.” He pointed to a picture of Lucas. Doyoung felt like someone had electrocuted him. The Lucas in question was tall and handsome, but he had tan skin and a smaller face.

If this was Lucas, then who was Chewbacca last night?

“Oh no. Oh my god.” Doyoung started screaming. “Oh no no no no no NO!!!”

“Ten, are you sure Lucas wasn’t there yesterday?” Taeyong grabbed Ten by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll.

“I’m sure!!” Ten insisted. “He called me during the party! I specifically remembered that because while he was trying to explain to me how Jungwoo took him back and how happy he was, Kun was lifting up my skirt and I…”

“THEN WHO WAS I KISSING LAST NIGHT?!!?” Doyoung ran a hand through his hair in horror. “Who…who did I give that blowjob to? Who… who was I almost fucking with yesterday?!?!”

“Wait, you don’t even know?!” Ten turned to him in shock.

“He was in a Chewbacca costume I just assumed!!!” Doyoung started yelling in panic. His heart raced as mental images of the night before flashed through his head. This beautiful stranger and his hot kisses. His hot chest where he pressed his hand against. His beautiful cock that he willingly got down on his knees to worship. The warm, sexy tone of his voice that send shivers down his spine. “He… he was one of the hottest people I have ever met. And he saved me and cradled me from the fall when the sink fell, and he threw his costume over me to protect me.”

“Oh my god we have to find him.” Taeyong said. “What if he is your One True Love?”

“Your One True Love dresses in a Chewbacca costume?” Ten made a face. “I don’t care how hot he is. He sure has lame tastes in costumes.”

“Wh… how??!” Doyoung jumped up and down in panic. “How are we going to find him?!” His frantic rant was mildly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

“That’s my coffee delivery.” Ten said. “You can have my latte, Doie. You have been through a lot.”

“I am so stupid.” Doyoung buried his face in his hands. “I should have at least asked him for a name.” 

“Don’t worry, we can still find him, trust me.” Taeyong pulled out his phone. “I’ll call Johnny and we can run through the guest list together. We will find your man.”

“He had the biggest, most beautiful cock I have ever seen.” Doyoung blushed, his whole body reacting to the last sober image of the night’s encounter. “It’s like I can still feel him inside me, and he fits me perfectly.”

“Don’t worry.” Ten said, handing him a latte. “We can find him. Do you remember what he looks like?”

“Uhm…” Doyoung closed his eyes as he tried to remember. “He was tall, fair, dimples…. Red lips…”

“Are you sure you aren’t describing Kun?” Taeyong made a face.

“No,” Ten stopped him. “He said tall.”

“He has an incredible body. Big, strong, super muscular, abs like chocolate bars and…” Doyoung squinted. “I can’t remember.”

“Hair colour? Nose shape?”

“I didn’t pay attention…”

“Oh great.” Taeyong groaned. “So we have to look for Mr. Perfect with nothing to go on except the fact that he is tall, fair, muscular and has an enormous cock. What are we supposed to do? Walk around this whole neighbourhood ringing doorbells and going ‘excuse me, we are looking for the love of Doyoung’s life, may we see your dick?’.”

“Well if that’s what it takes!” Ten said. “We must give Doyoung his fairytale ending! If the Prince can find Cinderella with just a shoe, we can find his One True Love with a Chewbacca description.”

They called Johnny to ask him if he had invited anybody who was dressed as Chewbacca and he said he couldn’t remember. All he did was just “invite the neighbourhood” and the neighbourhood showed up. He said he couldn’t recall a Chewbacca or inviting anyone who said they would dress up as Chewbacca.

They called a few more people but everyone said the same thing, that there were just too many people that night to recall. Ten suggested checking Instagram for pictures of the party to see if a Chewbacca was spotted, so the three of them spent a couple of hours on Instagram looking for any trace of Chewbacca. Unfortunately, most of the posts were about the flood, food, and about 300 different costumes, just no Chewbacca.

After two days, Doyoung had given up. Maybe this was his One That Got Away. He could never thank him for what he had done. For saving him from the fall and helping him out of the bathroom. For protecting him first over himself. For kissing him like he mattered and setting his body on fire after so long. It hurt a little that he would never see that gorgeous face again, or feel that dick of his inside him again, because it was something to remember (Doyoung would rather die than admit he jerked off to the memory of that night).

Doyoung was just sitting around feeling sorry for himself when he got a message from Ten. _Doie, I know you’re feeling down so I ordered some coffee for you on me. We’ll find him one day. If it’s meant to be, he will show up right at your front door._

Doyoung smiled appreciatively at the message, but he couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t going to happen. Show up at his front door? How would he do that? If Doyoung couldn’t remember him, what were the odds Chewie could remember him? What if he just thought it was a fun thing to do at some random party and never looked back?

Doyoung heard his doorbell go off and got up from his seat to pick up the coffee. The coffee was left outside his door with a card as well. That was odd, I don’t remember cards coming with the order. Doyoung picked up the coffee box and the card back into his apartment. He placed the box on the counter and he gasped as he opened the cover. Right there, next to his coffee, was a bunny tail.

The bunny tail he lost from the party.

Doyoung opened the card, his fingers shaking and his jaw still hung open. _I took this from you by accident so I am returning it to you. I hope you’re okay. From, Chewbacca._

“Chewbacca.” Doyoung read the words. “Oh my god, he’s here.”

Doyoung put on his shoes and flew out the door. He ran to the elevators and pressed the down button. No, it was too slow. Chewie could have left. Instead, Doyoung took the stairs. He arrived at the lobby and scanned the area for someone in a delivery runner uniform. He saw someone with a shirt that said “Taeil’s Coffee” and he chased after him. “WAIT!!!”

The masked delivery boy in the “Taeil’s Coffee” shirt stared at him in shock and tried to run. Doyoung grabbed the back of his shirt and spun him around. “You! Who are you?!”

The delivery boy pulled down his mask. “Oh my gosh.” Doyoung held his hands to his mouth. “It is you.”

“I am so sorry.” The delivery man shook his head. He removed his mask fully and ruffled his hair. Sure his hair was a little messy and he wasn’t drenched in sweat, but the fair skin, the deep dimples and that voice? This was him. This was Chewbacca from the party. “Yes, it was me.”

“I have been looking everywhere for you.” Doyoung said. “Where have you been?”

“I told Johnny not to tell anyone.” The delivery boy said. “I knew you came looking for me but I told Johnny to not tell you about me.”

“Wh… why?”

“I don’t know.” He bit his lip. “I just…I panicked and I didn’t know how to face you. It was the first time I had ever done anything like that.”

“Your first time?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “That’s hard to believe considering…” now he started blushing. “You were so good.”

“Thank you.” The delivery man smiled. “I had a really good time. Like, a really good time.”

“Me too.”

“I know this is terribly presumptuous of me and we only just met but can I have your number?”

“I thought you would never ask.” Doyoung heaved a sigh of relief.

“I’m Jeong Jaehyun.” Jaehyun handed him his cell phone and extended a hand. “Aka Chewbacca.”

“Hi Jaehyun, I’m Kim Doyoung. Aka the Playboy Bunny.”

“Did uhm…” Jaehyun giggled. “Did Hugh Hefner teach you anything after that episode?”

“Well,” Doyoung returned the phone with his contact. “You’ll have to take me out for drinks to find out.”

“I’d like that.” Jaehyun smiled. “I’d like that very much.”

*********************************

**One Year Later**

“Doyoung, come on,” Jaehyun sighed, meddling with the collar of his white shirt. He decided he had enough of animal costumes. This year, he was going as Jack from Titanic. Doesn’t matter what outfit he chooses anyways, Ten still thinks he is a lousy cosplayer for Halloween. “We’re going to be late for Johnny’s party.”

“Lord this dress is tight.” Doyoung sighed as he made his way out of the room, holding his long skirt with one hand while flipping his wig back. “How did Jungwoo fit in this last year?”

“Oh my goodness,” Jaehyun smiled brightly. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, and you look handsome _Jack_.” Doyoung kissed him softly. “But do we have to go to this party?”

“Babe we promised him we would be there.”

“But I was hoping we could stay in.” Doyoung pouted. “After all, today is the anniversary of the day we first met.”

“Oh yeah, it is.” Jaehyun nodded.

“When you tried to seduce me with your sexy Chewbacca costume.” Doyoung winked.

“I think you got that the other way around.” Jaehyun chuckled, kissing Doyoung gently. “And we can come back early to celebrate, but we really do have to go.”

“Maybe we could start now,” Doyoung grinned, pulling him back. “You be Jack, I’ll be Rose and we can start with that steamy scene in the car.”

“Okay fine, just 10 minutes.” Jaehyun laughed, taking off his coat and suspenders. “And we are not touching the sink. I am still traumatized.”

“Fair enough.” Doyoung smirked. “But I’m still wearing my bunny tail.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was obviously written on a whim and just meant to be part of the Halloween spirit! Hope you guys like it, leave kudos and comments if you do! Happy Halloween!


End file.
